


Service

by Cephy



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Angels, Collars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael receives his collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

God asked, and Michael said with all his being: _yes_.

The weight of his charge settled over him, around him like the furl of wings, bowing him down though he squared his shoulders under the weight of it. It settled to a press at his neck, binding and immoveable like God's thumb pressed constantly at the base of his throat. Michael lifted a hand and touched the warmth of blessed steel, sun-warm, blood-warm like his sword, and on his next inhale he felt how it bound his breath.

Beside him, the Morningstar's wings flared, and his face was like a descending storm. Michael closed his eyes and wondered how it would feel when he tipped his head and sang the Hallelujah.


End file.
